


35 minutes.

by smallpanslytherin



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Clint Barton, Vampire Bites, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpanslytherin/pseuds/smallpanslytherin
Summary: Clint loves his boyfriend dearly, but every now and then the Vampire just can't resist showing off how much control he holds over Bucky in the bedroom. And well, Bucky doesn't mind one fucking bit.Total. Vampire. WinterHawk. Smut.(I was meant to write an essay for university, yet here I am, staring at 3k of not essay words)





	35 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes:  
> \- Swearing.  
> \- EXPLICIT sexual content.  
> \- Safe, sane and consensual sex.  
> \- Mild blood, (yknow' Vampires).
> 
> My requests are open so please don't be afraid to suggest and request, I don't bite unless asked to ♡

Clint pushed his hand forward, lacing his fingers into Bucky’s messy hair with one smooth movement. They needed to be close, a burning passion eating them both up like wood devoured by a roaring flame. Clint’s fingers closed abruptly, precise, his fist holding bunches of the assassin’s long hair. Drawing his muscular arm back like he was handling a bow, Clint forced Bucky’s body to curve and move at the archer’s will, yanking the man back by his soft hair. The brunet let out the most delicious moan Clint had ever heard, making the archer extremely thankful over the fact he’d kept his hearing aids in. Bucky looked beautiful like this, the half shut curtains allowing moonlight to slip inside the room and bounce off every dimple and dip on the man’s body. His scarred back aligned with Clint’s rough chest, the unforgiving hand still tangled in Bucky’s hair causing the man’s head to tilt back and rest on Clint’s right shoulder. The blond couldn’t help but smirk at the sight, feeling his chest swell over the way he could manipulate Bucky’s body into a shivering wreck with just his hands (and some other body parts too). 

Bucky’s exposed neck almost shimmered as the moonlight hit the skin there, like a pool of a beautiful blue lagoon, and Clint had never been so thirsty in his life. A low growl reverberated from the Vampire’s throat, tongue darting over his glistening white fangs, desperate to be stained with red. 

“ _Mine_.” 

Clint’s voice swept over Bucky’s neck like the wind through trees, making goosebumps appear everywhere on the human’s skin. The ex soldier gasped as his weight shifted back, sinking down even further on the length already inside him, causing those plump lips to make a perfect ‘O’ shape, and Clint watched with pupils dilating three times their normal size. The hand gripping Bucky’s hair did not stir, holding the man exactly how Clint wanted him, while the other danced up bare skin. Brushing over Bucky’s nipple painfully slow, Clint allowed his nails to graze and scratch every inch of skin as they travelled up that perfect body, finally finding their way to Bucky’s jaw. Within an instant, two fingers took advantage of the blissed out expression the brunet currently had, sliding into his mouth with ease as Clint sighed in delight over how warm Bucky’s tongue was. It wasn’t even something he had to think about anymore, it came naturally, as Bucky started to lick and suck like his life depended on it. And, in such a vulnerable position as this with one of the world’s most dangerous men breathing on his neck, perhaps Bucky’s life did. 

Clint groaned at the sensation, his fingernails digging down into Bucky’s scalp just that little bit more as he watched the way his lover’s pink lips seemed to form the perfect structure around the archer’s fingers. 

“Good boy.”

Clint’s hand retracted, instantly feeling freezing as his fingers left the welcome warmth of Bucky’s mouth. Slowly, delicately, both fingers spread the saliva back and forth over the human’s exposed neck, the warmth of the sensation making Bucky shudder. Clint found this made his fangs slide in much easier, even if he was dealing with someone as tough as his super soldier. Bucky’s breathing became irregular, his mind swimming from the teasing of knowing what was coming combined with how perfectly Clint’s cock sat inside him. Clint’s lips parted, pressing his tongue flat against Bucky’s shoulder, liking a stripe all the way from the blade to the already wet section of Bucky’s neck, an excuse to taste his lover. The super soldier serum running through Bucky’s veins made him so irresistibly luxurious to Clint’s palette, even something as small as licking left a delicious flavour on the Vampire’s tongue. Clint took a moment to observe Bucky, nuzzling his temple against the human’s jaw as he admired the way Bucky’s body responded to him. Bucky, truly did belong to Clint, and the Vampire adored it. 

“I want it, please.”

Bucky’s voice came out so strained, trying to keep a level tone and hide the desperation that lingered underneath. Clint laughed, rich and deep, dragging his fangs over Bucky’s neck and absolutely spellbinding the human’s mind in the process. It was like an explosion, a firework show detonating from pain and pleasure surging through Bucky’s system as Clint’s fangs pierced his skin and lunged down. Crimson began to flood within an instant, pooling on Clint’s tongue as his hips moved at a benign pace, gently rocking into his lover. The ex soldier let out such a desperate whimper at the feeling, a noise Clint was confident only he could draw from Bucky. The man squirmed, panting madly as he pressed his back against Clint’s chest, a mind clouded with pleasure wanting nothing more than for Clint to drink and fuck to his heart’s content. Clint swallowed, Bucky able to feel the jolt of the Vampire’s Adam’s Apple as he did so. A burst of energy invaded the archer’s system, the super soldier blood making every nerve Clint had burn up like a thousand suns, his body going into overdrive as his fangs slid out from Bucky’s neck. 

“Hurt, baby?”

Before Bucky had time to form the first syllable, Clint drove his hips forward. His cock, buried deep inside his lover already thrust intensely, making Bucky’s whole body tense around it in such a way that made Clint’s knees go weak. This time, the whimper turned into a cry as Bucky felt the cock hit so deep inside him, and Clint was certain Bucky would have fallen forward if not for the archer’s hand still wrapped up tightly in the man’s hair.

“Does that hurt so fucking good?”

Clint’s bloodied lips nibbled and nipped at Bucky’s earlobe, bringing on a whole new downpour of trembles up Bucky’s bruised spine. Clint could feel every little shake vibrate against his own body, sensations that gave him nothing but the utter most sadistic pleasure possible. Bucky couldn’t form words, not anymore, and so did his best to nod and groan in response to his lover’s question, causing his hair to tug against Clint’s grip. Again, the archer drew his hips back, sliding his cock out slow before suddenly snapping forward, the action making Bucky weep to the high heavens; spreading him so delectably. Clint’s tongue lapped at Bucky’s skin, swiping over the lines of blood, not letting one droplet go to waste. The brunet summoned all the strength he had on his shaking knees to push back against Clint, swaying his hips in a pathetically weak way to beg for more, the scene making Bucky look so very small and feeble, just how Clint liked him. 

“You want more?”

Bucky swallowed, his lips shaking as he tried to answer, to form one simple word. The man’s eyes, glazed over as they were, forced themselves to focus on the clock sitting on the couple’s bedside table, reading 11:15. This made Bucky’s stomach twist in such a way like he was on a rollercoaster and about to reach the biggest drop. Clint had held him like this for the past 35 minutes, forcing the man to rest on shaking knees and ride back against Clint’s cock. The stimulation was so much, Bucky was a trembling mess in Clint’s hands. 35 minutes of feeling himself spread open and fucked like a whore, and yet not a single orgasm. Clint had made it extremely clear he was to decide when his toy had earned that privilege, and so Bucky had been edged almost 4 times now, his own cock starting to twitch in amatory agony. He needed it, so badly, and he couldn’t even summon the strength to beg. At this point, Bucky would do anything just to cum with Clint inside him like this. The archer’s lips were busy tasting their lover, sauntering over Bucky’s back in a show of peppering touches, teasing his shoulders and neck with long and warm kisses, tongue circling the already healing bites. It appeased the brunet for a moment, his body weight sinking back into Clint, almost melting as he treasured how soft everything was compared to how it felt a moment ago. But, this was simply the calm before the storm for Bucky.

Without a moment of warning, all of Clint’s strength was pouncing, forcing Bucky’s body forward and down onto the bed. His mind was white with pleasure, unable to do a thing as his face was pressed down into the mattress. Both of Clint’s hands had latched to Bucky’s hips, holding them high as his knees spread the ex soldier's legs even further apart, beginning to fuck like an animal. And in that moment, he really was one. Clint’s hips rutted forward with such force Bucky felt his knees shift on the bed, scrambling hands gripping at the sheets in desperation to support himself somehow; but the sensations of Clint’s length sliding inside so deep in such a rough rhythm had Bucky close to passing out. Finally, finding sheets to bundle up, Bucky held onto them so hard his knuckles turned white as he surrendered himself to the Vampire. Clint seemed to fill him so completely, so big and thick, it hurt in the best way imaginable. Bucky’s moans couldn’t be controlled, drool leaking from his lips and down onto the sheets mindlessly. 

“When I ask you something, you fucking answer me.” 

Clint’s nails sunk into Bucky’s hips, a way of making his point extremely clear as he continued to pound into his lover, Bucky’s body practically that of a ragdoll with how weak he was now. Bucky’s metallic fingers tensed so violently the sheets began to shred in his grasp, the momentum of Clint fucking into him causing Bucky’s death grip to pull and rip the sheets under him. He had never felt so damn good in his life. Clint’s stamina was insane, pulling and pushing Bucky’s hips back and forth against his own thrusts, driving his cock down as deep as it would go, abusing all of Bucky’s most sensitive spots in a devilishly dominant fashion.

“What did I tell you about waking everyone up, baby? What did I tell you?”

Not daring step out of line another inch tonight, Bucky forced his head up from the sheets to speak, giving Clint a very pleasant view of the drool dripping down the human’s chin and jaw.

“That if I- ugh, wake someone up and they come in here you’ll-.” 

It felt like walking on a tightrope, trying desperately to string his sentence together as Clint fucked him into submission. 

“You won’t stop fuckin’ me till you cum, no matter who’s watchin’.”

As Bucky spoke, just imagining the scene made his cock strain with desire for Clint to use him just like that. 

“Good boy, so why don’t you show me how you stay nice and quiet?”

Clint ran his tongue over his lips as he spoke, eyes glinting with passion as he watched his lover start to move. All of Bucky’s strength seemed to be spent now, his body collapsing down against the sheets as the man buried his head into the pillow, biting down on it as hard as he could. Clint shuddered, allowing himself to drown in the pleasures of the way this moment looked, and the way it felt, to make someone like James Barnes do something like _that_. Bucky’s back arched, his shaking legs forcing themselves apart even more, begging to feel every inch of Clint. Unable to suppress his own needs now, Clint sunk down into his lover, moving from resting on his knees to practically laying on top of Bucky, watching inch after inch of his cock disappear into such a welcoming and tight warmth until his balls pressed flush against Bucky’s skin. Feeling everything Clint could possible offer spread him open had Bucky salivating, twisting and groaning into the pillow clamped between his teeth. There was no fucking way he could last much longer. Lifting his head just enough, Bucky begged to within an inch of his life.

“Clint, please. I’ll do fuckin’ anything, Jesus Christ. Your cock feels so good, if I don’t cum soon I’ll-.”

He had no idea what he would do, mind too white and shattered with pleasure, but the end of his sentence didn’t seem to matter anyway. Using one hand for balance, Clint slipped the other under Bucky’s hip expertly, wrapping his fingers around the twitching shaft, neglected and starving to be touched. Bucky’s body jolted like he’d been struck by lightning, a string of curses falling from his swollen lips as Clint began to jack him off in time to each overpowered thrust, making the brunet sure his whole mind was close to exploding with stimulation. Clint’s forehead drooped, resting comfortably on the nape of Bucky’s neck as he thrust as deep as he could into the ex soldier, beginning to circle and grind his hips in pure ecstasy. Bucky’s back arched, wanting to feel each and every rippling movement inside him as Clint hit his own limit, a flood of warm and satisfying liquid suddenly spilling inside Bucky. The feeling in itself was orgasmic for the brunet, let alone Clint, burying his cock inside his lover as his climax washed over his body like a tidal wave. Clint emptied himself with each thrust, teeth dragging over the back of Bucky’s neck; desperate to sink down again.

“All that cum filling up inside you, just how my babe likes it.”

Clint wasn’t wrong, God, he was so right Bucky was suddenly forced into his own orgasm. Clint’s warm cum coating his body and hearing his love talk like that was all Bucky needed to hit his release, Clint tightening his grip on the man’s length and working Bucky through it with each stroke. The brunet was confident he blacked out for a moment, his eyes rolling so far back into his head, toes curling and breath hitching as such a bone rattling orgasm spread through his system. Clint’s head dropped back down against Bucky’s skin, grunting at the feeling of Bucky’s walls tensing and contracting around the shaft of his cock. 

“Fuck, Clint, baby, fuckin’ hell, doll.”

Clint smiled against his lover’s skin, finding Bucky’s almost incoherent babbling compliments extremely endearing. Once the last few strings of warm cum had shot themselves over Clint’s hand, he slowly began to decline his movements to a full stop, the fatigue of such a rough fuck catching up with Bucky very quickly. Drawing his hips back, Clint pulled out, just enough moonlight creeping into the room for the Vampire to watch the way his cum began to spill down Bucky’s thighs with Clint’s cock no longer keeping it in place. He smirked, a very pretty sight indeed. Reaching over the edge of the bed, Clint scooped up a water bottle propped up next to the side of the frame and began to move.

Settling his back against the headboard, the archer held the bottle in his mouth, needing two hands to lift the sheer weight of Bucky. The ex soldier groaned, his body so heavy he could have been dead, but Clint moved him nonetheless. Bucky rolled over, setting his cheek onto Clint’s pec and breathing softly. Clamping down on the bottle with his teeth and using a hand to twist it, Clint pulled the lid off and pressed the tip to Bucky’s lips.

“Drink.”

Now, the Vampire’s voice sounded so soft and delicate, Bucky beginning to drink as Clint’s free hand thumbed through the long hair cascading down his lover’s face. 

“You okay to hold yourself up for a second?”

A grunt came from Bucky in reply, shifting his weight to lean against the headboard as he continued to drink, already half way through the bottle. Clint chuckled at the sight, sliding off the bed and snatching his boxers up off the floor, sliding them on as he searched for what he wanted. When Bucky had finished the whole bottle, Clint had returned with a blanket and a box of band aids in his hand.

“Clint, you don’t have to-.”

The blanket was so warm, it felt like it had just come out of the dryer. Bucky’s mouth shut instantly as the fabric was wrapped around him, since, okay, this did feel pretty good. The man sunk into the fabric, half lidded eyes struggling to stay open as he nestled into the quilt. Clint’s lips pressed to Bucky’s forehead.

“Yes, I do. Aftercare is important, and you’re important to me.”

Clint’s voice was dry, speaking in a mock matter of fact voice, making Bucky smile so hard his eyes closed. Purple band aids were produced next, two little ones being stuck down over the bite marks on Bucky’s neck, no longer bleeding. Buck didn’t need them, and he knew Clint knew that too, but being fussed was something the man was growing to quite enjoy. Bucky turned to face Clint, eyes opening in a tired fashion, before the man started to laugh. Laugh so loud in fact, there was a good chance Bucky was going to wake Sam up.

“What?”

Clint frowned at the human, looking round the room in case there was something he’d missed as Bucky’s laughter made water appear in his eyes. 

“You! I just...how can you go from this dominating sex machine to…”

Bucky kept laughing, one hand slipping out from under the blanket so he could gesture to Clint. The archer was stood there, in the most ridiculous boxers Bucky could imagine. A sickly orange colour, covered in little cacti with the phrase ‘ _don’t be a prick_ ’ printed continuously on them. Clint grinned at the sight before him. Bucky’s laugh was gorgeous, even when Clint was the thing the man was laughing at. Climbing into bed, the archer buried himself under the blankets, pulling the biggest main quilt over their bodies too, opening his arms for Bucky to curl into his chest. The two fit together perfectly, in Clint’s opinion, tracing his calloused fingers over Bucky’s jaw. 

“And yet you still let me fuck you to within an inch of your life.”

“Watch it Barton, or there won't be a next time.”

Oh, there would _definitely_ be a next time.


End file.
